sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Unknown Emeralds
Own Baine_The_Hedgehog The Unknown Emeralds are what Lunar is looking for. These emeralds have different effects on others depending on who holds them. Dragon Emerald This emerald is a shape of a Dragon's head (My style drawing). This give the user the power, depending on what alignment, of the dragon energies in side. If they are any good alignment they hold the powers of light energy(If they don't have that already). The light energy is different depending on the type of good. Lawful good gives them the light energy known as barrier. Letting them protect at lest a house if they put their heart, soul and mind into protecting it. Neutral good gets a light energy of healing at most to five almost deadly wounds(This is if the character isn't allowed to dead, but are close to death and have not been given the 'o.k' to die.). Chaotic good get the light energy of (Working on) The Neutral alignment gets the one of the dragon's breathe powers. Lawful neutral gets the Ice breathe that only last up a day. Neutral get's a choice between tear gas and sleep gas breathe that last up to a day. Chaotic neutral gets a fire breathe that last up to one day. The Evil alignment gets the power of dark energies. (working on also) Colors of the Dragon emerald It's different shades of blue with yellow eyes. Vampire Tear This gem can only be hold by vampire blooded beings, may they be half or full. (working on later) Colors of the Vampire Tear The Vampire tear is a mix of all different shades of blueish-purple. Soul Gem This gem let's people see spirits. (Working on later} colors of the Soul gem. The soul gem is color of gold(the things holding the gem and flame), the gem is cut smooth emerald and the fire is a light, crystal with the tint of Green. Moon Crystal The Moon Crystal, if held by a mobain or any other of creature, will try to lead them to the Lunar Eclipse Master emerald. As the Moon Crystal just wants to be with its "mother" Colors of the Moon Crystal The Moon Crystal is a color of a stone, with a silver crescent and yellow triangles that acts like the sun's rays. Hell Fire This gem makes fire users able to use small amount of hell fire. But, the side effects is that it drains their fire energy till they can't use it or they let go of it. Colors of Hell Fire It looks like the color of fire with a black crystal on it.. Broken Emerald This heart shape gem is between good and evil. But mainly on the love line. Good or evil people who don't have lovers will end up falling in love with someone out of nowhere. But, if they let go of the gem, they don't remember anything. Those that are in love are not effected. Colors of the Broken Emerald On the right(Devil wing) Is purple with a black devil wing as the left(Angel wing) It's pink with a white angel wing. Angel Courage This gem can only be used by good or neutral people, it will spark out of anyone who is evil. The Ange Courage gem gives those who have hardly any courage, the courage that is believed to be given by Angels from above. Colors of the Angel Courage It's pretty much white with yellow in the middle. (I am still working on it. And pictures will be coming.) Category:Items